


小妈4

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小妈4

臭屁大明星🐑×乡下寻亲的纯真小妈🦊  
  
双，娱乐圈  
  
这篇很长，所以ce到后面慢慢来。（尽量日更）  
  


  
  
  
  
到最后杨九郎也没能把那个吻落在张云雷唇上，不是真的怕他妆花，主要还是因为这小孩儿一直以来都摆脱不了小妈这层关系，总是对他拘谨又胆怯，关于俩人在一起的问题也是不清不楚的，现如今他好不容易为吻戏醋到放他鸽子，那杨九郎还不得多晾他一会儿好好欣赏一回张云雷的吃醋实录吗？  
  
所以即使张云雷一天不理他杨九郎也不会有怨，到了晚上一起吃庆功宴的时候张云雷心里还气着杨九郎，杨九郎说什么他就不听什么，也不吭，就侧着身不看杨九郎，自顾自的吃着桌上自己能吃的素菜还大着胆子开了罐啤酒，把杨九郎气的没法发作，就只能心里想着回去怎么收拾人。  
  
可说到底张云雷还是喝不了酒，半罐啤酒下去就把人灌得趴在桌子上不想起了，在座各位基本全是自己人，大家都知道张云雷是杨九郎乡下表弟的关系，看张云雷喝得差不多了，杨九郎要带人先回酒店的时候也没人拦着他。  
  
酒店是用公司助理的身份证开的，俩人回去的时候都是里三层外三层的裹严了，因此并没有人能认出他俩，再加上俩人身上浓重的酒味，多的人只当他们是两个醉鬼就放了进去。  
  
一路颠簸过来没有吐，想必醉得还不是很厉害的程度，只是那张白皙的小脸儿泛着不自然的潮红，人也安安静静的躺在床上，水汪汪的眸子一直聚不了焦罢了。  
  
张云雷第一次跟他做的时候就是这样的状态，只不过现在对方脸上没有丝毫情欲，只有看不够的可爱。   
  
杨九郎怕他第二天睡醒太难受，就想拧块湿毛巾给人擦擦脸，刚准备去拿行李箱里自带的毛巾时，杨九郎却让被窝里伸出的一只手拉住了。  
  
“怎么了磊磊？”  
  
连脑袋都埋在被窝里的张云雷脸颊被热气熏得更红，连指头尖都是粉粉的颜色，在车上的时候杨九郎怕他闷得慌就打开了点儿车窗，方才那凉风一吹估计是吹着人了，鼻子头也红红的一直吸溜，杨九郎见势又决定先去给抽个纸巾给人擤擤。  
  
张云雷突然黏黏糊糊的抿着嘴啪嗒起了眼泪。  
  
小孩儿一哭杨九郎肯定要慌，纸巾毛巾都顾不上拿了，掀开一点被子就把人扶起来搂在了怀里，张云雷顺势把整个身子挤杨九郎怀里赖着，恨不得把光着的脚丫子也蹬杨九郎手上，像只拼命想讨人类喜欢的小奶豹子，杨九郎呼噜呼噜他的脊梁骨问他怎么了，张云雷一张嘴，声音里的委屈都快要把杨九郎的心尖尖都填满了，  
  
“我……我也想拍吻戏，我也想九郎亲亲我。”  
  
原来还想着吃醋的那档子事儿呢，杨九郎让张云雷这小心眼儿的可爱坏了，用手指拧了一把张云雷一直吸的鼻水，杨九郎跟着上床把人摁进了床单里，故意吊着他问，  
  
“我什么时候都能亲你呢，你平常怎么不要啊？”  
  
只见张云雷不自觉蜷起了十个圆圆的脚趾，不情不愿的说：  
  
“我害臊。”  
  
话音刚落，张云雷就被杨九郎卷进被窝吻了个踏实。  
  
张云雷不太爱吃东西，庆功宴上的人多他一紧张，吃得就更少，杨九郎吻上去的时候满嘴都是温温软软的酒香，有点像草莓酱的味道，但闻多了会醉倒，张云雷喝醉后浑身上下都软得要命，果冻般的唇瓣用舌尖轻轻一翘就分了开来，湿热的小舌擎等着杨九郎吮到口中，  
  
“舒服了吗？”  
  
杨九郎看着被吻到更加迷离的张云雷，小豹子吃饱了就用脑袋轻轻拱着虚软的枕头，懒洋洋的舔着唇，  
  
“嗯……舒服。”  
  
杨九郎箍着张云雷的腰把人搂起来，手指解开了人腰间的皮带扣，半哄半骗的说：  
  
“我再教你拍场更好玩的戏？”   
  
张云雷不明所以的应了下来，等杨九郎把张云雷的裤子脱下来时，对方好似想起了上次那段训诫性的性爱用手捂了下那里，虽然后续很爽，但刚进来的时候还是让他结结实实的疼了一阵，过后两三天的时间那里摸一摸还回有些刺痛，杨九郎看出了他的顾虑，接着轻轻把人的手拿开，再次吻了一口张云雷红红的唇瓣。  
  
“别怕，我不弄疼你。”

手指抚上那两片肉唇的时候并没有想象中的干涩，反而还是像前几次那样的柔软湿滑，看来是刚才亲的那会儿弄出来的，杨九郎借对方身体主动分泌出的黏水滑到了顶端蛰伏的一颗花蒂上，指尖一点点摁压着拨弄，张云雷便缩在他胸口哼哼唧唧的又抖出一点淫液，杨九郎看他这么敏感的反应，笑着咬住了他的耳垂，  
  
“我怎么亲你两下就出水儿了？你看这湿的。”  
  
杨九郎用一指拓得差不多了，随后又用润滑剂挖了一块儿塞进去加上两指一起在里抠挖着，张云雷张着嘴巴什么都说不出来，只能被杨九郎抠得发出一些单音词，身下的穴却极为配合的慢慢舒软了开，看着三指进去都绰绰有余，腿间的性器也渐渐挺立，杨九郎装作生气地抽出指拍了一把被他玩儿得湿答答的肉唇，那处干净白嫩的肉体立刻浮现出了一抹红，  
  
“马上就要成大明星了，还在酒店尿床，羞不羞？”  
  
那一下拍得有点疼了，小孩儿又呜呜的把脑袋埋到杨九郎的臂弯里，夹紧双腿都不敢把屁股里的水儿漏出来了，  
  
“呜没有，不是尿床，水儿是穴里出来的，不是不是呜。”  
  
杨九郎让张云雷这无师自通的骚话说得腹下生火，当即就咬住了那张总冒些惊世骇俗话语的小嘴儿，恶狠狠的警告着对方。  
  
“张云雷，你以后再给我沾一滴酒试试。”  
  
也不知道张云雷听懂没有，杨九郎是把话放在了这儿，表示今后再这么招他就真的不客气了，明摆着是欺负人喝多了弄不清楚形势。  
  
杨九郎要肏进去的时候想起没戴套，又折返到床头柜去拿，张云雷这会儿脑子倒精明得很，杨九郎把套拆开要戴上的那一瞬间他就明白了是干嘛的，赶紧用手抓住了杨九郎要戴套的手连连摇头，  
  
“不戴那个，不舒服。”  
  
看着小孩儿粉扑扑的陷在被子里跟块蜜桃夹心似的可爱模样，实在是于心不忍让人将来受苦，就亲了亲他汗涔涔的鬓角说：  
  
“我弄到你肚子里你要怀孕的。”  
  
张云雷这孩子让他带坏不少，杨九郎一拒绝他，他便学会了皱着鼻子故意大声的哼唧出哭腔，眼泪却没掉几滴。  
  
“呜——”  
  
但这样也足矣让杨九郎心化成一滩了，不戴就不戴，大不了回头吃点药避避，可不能这会儿委屈了他的宝贝，杨九郎知道他装哭，但也无可奈何，就逗孩子似的抱着小孩儿拍了拍脊背。  
  
“好好好不戴不戴，我射小花瓣外边你不要学上次塞进去啊。”  
  
张云雷眼角挂着两滴眼泪乖乖地点了点头，保证不乱动后，杨九郎才放心地把自己的东西塞了进去。

前戏做的很充分，所以杨九郎进去的时候张云雷并没有感觉到多大的痛楚，只有被填满的满足，抱着杨九郎舒服的喟叹了一声，但碍于张云雷没经过多少次，担心一会儿他动厉害了人受不了，就把性器埋在人又紧又软的穴里打算让他适应一阵再开始。  
  
这等待的过程似乎让张云雷不满意了，但他又不好意思跟杨九郎说那里痒痒的想让他动一动，便甩了甩晕乎乎的脑袋问杨九郎，  
  
“你也这么跟别人拍过吗？”  
  
杨九郎揉揉他可算长出来点儿肉的小脸蛋儿，忍不住咬了一口。   
  
“没有，只跟你一个人拍过。”  
  
张云雷的眼睛一下亮了亮，摸着小肚子找着杨九郎埋进去的肉棒，眼睛盯着杨九郎认认真真的说：  
  
“磊磊的小花瓣也没给别人塞过东西，我们都好乖。”  
  
鬼知道杨九郎让张云雷这一出萌得有多厉害，他现在唯一后悔的事儿就是最开始还未成名的时候没多喂张云雷几杯小酒，否则他就能早点看到这么会撒娇的宝贝儿了，  
  
“那乖宝贝儿再亲一个好不好？”  
  
杨九郎哄着让张云雷自己把小嘴儿送上门，随后在亲到对方嘴唇的那一刻就不打招呼的动了起来，口中缠绵的津液未咽下，呛得张云雷直咳嗽，身下的小穴儿也随着气息的骤缩一吸一吸的，把杨九郎夹得头皮发麻，为了不使精关失守，他只好加快速度下着劲儿狠肏进去。  
  
“呜……呜慢着些，肚子，肚子要坏了……”  
  
张云雷的甬道浅，杨九郎这么肏他肯定受不了，尤其是那硕大龟头不间断地在他宫口撞击的酸胀，一下一下的仿佛要把他子宫都顶穿一般。  
  
杨九郎揉搓着张云雷的嘴角，亲昵地吻他，竭力地把人往沟里带，  
  
“你该叫我什么呢？”  
  
张云雷的身子本来就软，让杨九郎这温柔语气哄得腰窝又陷了些，哪哪儿的眼儿里都在出水，淋湿了穴里含不到的一丛耻毛，张云雷喝了酒就跟被打开了什么开关似的，什么骚话都敢顺着杨九郎说出口，  
  
“老公，慢一慢。”  
  
他可不知道杨九郎骗他骗得有多狠，张云雷越说慢杨九郎肏得就更猛，两人相拥着做爱的姿势类似于骑乘，肉棒顶得又深又爽，张云雷被杨九郎颠得四摇三晃的，臀缝都被快塞进去的囊袋打得红肿不堪，那根翘着的性器抖动着缩着小孔要射，杨九郎便用指堵住了对方的精孔。  
  
“乖，等等再射更舒服。”   
  
接连捣鼓数十下，直到张云雷被憋得难受得厉害，忍不住一阵一阵地用力夹着杨九郎要他射的时候，杨九郎才被这小嘴儿吸走了攒了一天的精液，但他还是松开等张云雷射出来再接着把龟头顶到人花蒂上弄了出来。  
  
射精时的小穴吸得紧，杨九郎又操开一场后才遵守诺言射在了人身下的唇缝里，不至于进到子宫，但也够让小屁股塞着他的东西捂一会儿了，张云雷被肏得眼睛眯眯着蜷在杨九郎的臂弯想睡觉，又让杨九郎晃醒了问，  
  
“醋跟老公的牛奶哪个好吃？”  
  
张云雷困得睁不开眼，脑子也糊成了一团浆，下意识的随着方才性事里的思维跟杨九郎撒娇。  
  
“唔牛奶，要吃老公的牛奶。”  
  
得到满意的答复杨九郎又问，“那以后还吃不吃醋了？”张云雷闭着眼乖乖地摇摇头，“不吃了。”  
  
杨九郎也被张云雷同化的幼稚了，伸出小指，另手把张云雷的小指也掰出来勾了上去。  
  
“拉勾勾？”

张云雷勉强睁开眼睛由着他胡闹，杨九郎不舍得爱撒娇的小孩儿就这么睡着，捏着他的脸硬找话题。  
  
“反悔怎么办？”  
  
对方没有说话，看来是想不出来。  
  
那想不出来杨九郎就帮他想，思考片刻，杨九郎反手捏紧了张云雷的整个手掌，

“反悔不吃甜甜好不好？”  
  
张云雷抓着杨九郎的胳膊又是一声响亮的哭腔，  
  
“呜——”  
  
杨九郎被这模样弄的彻底败下阵，连声哄着张云雷道自己的不是。  
  
“好好好，反悔也吃反悔也吃，磊磊说什么就是什么啊。”  
  
看着张云雷一副计谋得逞满意而睡的模样，杨九郎心急火燎的给汪榕发了个微信。

“以后给我看着点儿张云雷喝酒！”


End file.
